Indigo
by Gummysmiled
Summary: UPDATE! / Third : Retrocognition / Jimin dianugerahi sebuah kemampuan dapat membaca masa lalu seseorang. Suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan Yoongi, seorang senior di sekolahnya yang ternyata merupakan seorang psikopat. Nyawa Jimin terancam, dan ia meminta bantuan pada Jungkook. Akankah ia selamat? / YOONMIN, KOOKMIN ending, uke! Jimin / BTS / Rate M for violence.
1. Mind Reading

_Gummysmiled's 14_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **Indigo"**

Selamat datang di FFku yang keempat belas. Ini akan jadi oneshot tentang beberapa kemampuan indigo. Setiap bagian terpisah dan tidak berlanjut ke bagian selanjutnya. Pairnya bisa saja berbeda di setiap chapter. Dan kali ini adalah KOOKMIN! :D

Catatan, di sini rambut Jimin jaman HYYH pt. 2 dan Jungkook item kek di Dope yeh :3

.

.

.

 **Mind Reading**

Seorang lelaki berparas manis memantapkan hatinya untuk memasuki kelas ini. Ia baru tahu, menjadi guru termuda di sebuah sekolah berpredikat terbaik akan sebegini gugupnya.

' _Semoga hari pertamaku mengajar akan sebaik ekspektasiku.'_ Lelaki mungil berparas manis itu memasuki kelas 10-A, kelas para siswa terbaik dengan _attitude_ yang jauh lebih bagus dari kelas-kelas para pemula lainnya.

Sekejap, suasana ramai dalam kelas mendadak sunyi. Tentu saja, dua puluh pasang mata itu mendapati sesosok makhluk cantik dengan penampilan sederhana namun sejuk dipandang, memasuki kelas mereka dengan anggunnya.

Sosok itu berdiri di depan papan tulis, kemudian mengembangkan senyumnya yang astaga—sepertinya berhasil memanah hati beberapa murid.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu_." Suara merdu dan lembut itu mengalun dengan bahasa negeri matahari terbit. Bagai nyanyian malaikat dari surga.

Ya ampun, mungkin sebagian besar siswa masih terjebak dalam dunia mimpi mereka.

"Kalian tidak berkenan balas menyapa?" Lelaki itu memanyunkan bibirnya, dan kurasa seisi kelas itu berpikir bahwa mereka akan diajar oleh anak TK yang tersasar. _He's just too adorable_.

" _Ohayo gozaimasu, sensei_." Balas muda-mudi itu akhirnya.

Sang guru baru meletakkan barang-barang yang dibawanya ke atas meja guru, setelah itu jemari lentiknya mengukir namanya di papan tulis.

Park Jimin.

"Namaku Park Jimin. Aku akan menjadi guru Bahasa Jepang kalian yang baru, menggantikan Matsui- _san_ yang sudah pensiun. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ *." Guru bertubuh mungil itu kemudian membungkuk.

Seisi kelas menatapnya kagum, dan ia hanya mampu tersenyum seakan ia bisa mengetahui isi kepala murid di kelas ini. Memang.

"Jika ada yang ingin bertanya, silakan angkat tangan." Jimin—guru Bahasa Jepang baru itu melebarkan lengkungan di bibirnya.

" _Sensei, oikutsu desuka_ ** _?_ " salah seorang siswi bertanya.

" _Watashi wa nijuu_ _yon_ _sai_ _desu_ ***." Dan sang guru berpipi tembam terkikik saat decakan kagum terdengar dari segala penjuru kelas.

" _Sensei_ sangat muda. Cantik pula. Sudah punya pacar?" Seketika seisi kelas menyoraki si _playboy_ ber _nametag_ Kim Taehyung itu.

"Pacar, ya? Aku sedang tidak tertarik menjalani hubungan serius dengan siapapun." balas Jimin, dan murid bersurai mencolok itu tersenyum kecut.

" _Sensei_ , Anda berkuliah di mana?" salah satu siswa berkaca mata bertanya.

"Aku menamatkan S2 di Tokyo _Daigaku_ tahun lalu, dan aku memutuskan untuk menulis beberapa buku dalam setahun belakangan. Sebulan lalu, aku diminta untuk mengajar Bahasa Jepang di sini, jadi, yah." Guru manis itu nyengir.

 _Kereeennn!_

 _Wah, dia sempurna!_

 _Mengagumkan._ _Pantatnya seksi. Bibirnya juga._

Jimin mengernyit saat di kepalanya terngiang suara itu. Suara terakhir dengan kalimat bermakna pelecehan.

Sepasang mata sipit itu menelaah wajah setiap siswa. Memperhatikan lamat-lamat. Mencari sosok yang dengan lancangnya memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh tentang tubuhnya.

Dan ia mendapati wajah seorang siswa yang nampak sedang melamun—tapi tidak benar-benar melamun. Seorang lelaki berambut hitam kelam dengan ujung yang naik ke atas. Hidung mancung. Bibir tipis. Sepasang mata tajam. Rahang tegas. Ukiran yang begitu sempurna.

Sayangnya tidak dengan pikirannya.

Jimin berjalan ke arah anak itu. Membuat sang siswa merengut tak suka. Sedikit terkejut mengapa ia yang dihampiri.

"Namamu siapa, hm?" Jimin bertanya lembut.

"Jeon Jungkook." balas siswa itu singkat. Tak lupa dengan nada tidak bersahabat.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak suka dengan sikap angkuh (dan mesum) anak didiknya ini. Jadi, ia memutuskan membalas anak ini.

"Jungkook, berapa kali kau nonton film dewasa dalam sehari?"

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berani bicara sebelum—

"HAHAHAHAH!" Seisi kelas tertawa keras.

Jimin menyeringai.

Jungkook merengut kesal.

 _Apa-apaan ini, dasar guru baru sok hebat. Aku akan membalasmu._ Si anak murid terbully merutuk dalam hatinya.

Sayangnya Jimin tahu isi kepalanya, sobat. Dan dia akan menjaga jarak dari bocah ini.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berdentang keras. Jimin rasa ini hari yang cukup baik untuknya. Para siswa banyak yang menyukai pribadinya yang ramah dan ceriah. Bahkan guru-guru lain juga begitu. Yah, terkecuali lelaki aneh bernama Jeon Jungkook tadi.

Setelah membereskan barang-barangnya, ia melangkah keluar dari kantor guru. Tapi—

BRAK!

Tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba saja dihimpit dan didesak ke dinding kantor.

"Akh!" Ketika si manis itu mendongak, ia mendapati wajah angkuh murid tampan dari kelas 10-A yang tadi sempat ia permalukan. Jeon Jungkook.

"Apa-apaan ini, _Mr._ Jeon—" Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook malah menyerang sepasang bibir gendut yang bergerak-gerak seksi di hadapannya. Melahapnya rakus, sebagai hukuman atas tindakan guru baru berpipi gembul yang tadi membuatnya ditertawakan seisi kelas.

Sedangkan Jimin? Ia hanya terdiam saking kagetnya, dan kesadarannya baru kembali saat tangan besar anak didiknya itu bersarang di pinggangnya. Saat tangan Jimin hendak melayangkan tinju ke arah Jungkook, orang itu sudah mengamankan kedua tangannya dengan mencengkeramnya erat.

Tiga menit, sang siswa berandal kurang ajar—julukan baru Jimin untuk Jungkook—itu baru melepaskan sepasang benda kenyal yang ia tawan dengan bibirnya.

"KAU—"

"Kau terlalu manis untuk bertingkah menyebalkan seperti tadi, kau tahu?" Teriakan Jimin tertahan saat wajah lelaki itu merangsek ke lehernya dan berbisik lirih dengan nada rendah di telinganya.

"Kau sangat brengsek untuk ukuran anak yang baru lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama, _Mr._ Jeon." ucap Jimin tajam, namun hanya tawa meremehkanlah yang jadi balasannya.

"Seharusnya itu adalah hal pertama yang mesti kau tahu tentangku, _sensei._ Bukan tentang berapa film dewasa yang kutonton dalam sehari." balas Jungkook dengan nada _sing-a-song_.

Jimin mendecih. "Jauhkan kepalamu dariku, bocah sialan."

Tak disangka, bocah sialan itu langsung menuruti perintahnya. Namun, ia malah menatap tajam sepasang mata indah milik guru cantiknya dari jarak yang terlampau dekat.

"Lain kali, jangan membaca pikiran orang sembarangan, manis." Setelah meninggalkan jejak berupa ciuman di pipi tembam Jimin, si tampan melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan gurunya yang telah ia lecehkan.

"Mati kau, Jeon!" teriakan cempreng itu terdengar seantero sekolah, sampai-sampai burung pun terbang dari sarangnya karena kaget akan suara menggelegar itu.

Yah, pipimu memerah, _sensei_ manis.

 **Mind Reading : END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Area terjemahan-

* Mohon kerja samanya/bantuannya.

** Guru, berapa usia Anda?

*** Aku berusia 24 tahun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **-A. N.-**

Hai, satu lagi FF dariku. Ini kumpulan shortfic tentang berbagai macam kemampuan indigo, salah satunya adalah membaca pikiran orang. Semoga para pembaca suka.

Ah, ada hal penting yang harus kusampaikan. Belakangan ini aku agak tertekan dengan beberapa oknum yang mendesakku terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin kalian akan menganggap aku payah karena aku begitu cepat terbawa suasana, tapi kupikir aku punya urusanku sendiri.

Aku tidak suka mengecewakan orang lain, tapi aku tidak menjamin aku akan membuat semua yang membaca tulisanku merasa puas dan nyaman dengan ceritaku.

Aku benar-benar memohon, untukku dan penulis yang lain juga. Jangan desak aku dalam urusan apapun. Pair, alur cerita, ending, terutama waktu update. Kalian bebas mengkritikku, tapi tolong. Aku ingin terus menulis tanpa desakan dan paksaan, menulis atas dasar keinginanku sendiri.

Aku tidak mau memaksakan sesuatu pada diriku sendiri. Tidak apa-apa jika para pembaca mengingatkanku untuk update ff. Tapi aku masih pelajar. Aku punya hal yang mesti lebih diperhatikan daripada FF. Mohon pengertiannya.

Terima kasih.


	2. Precognition

_Gummysmiled's 14_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **Indigo"**

Ketika kau memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca masa depan, kau harus selalu siap untuk menghadapi kenyataan terburuk. Kecuali kau mampu mengubah masa depan dengan kedua tanganmu.

.

.

.

 **Precognition**

Jimin menghela napas. Sepasang mata kecilnya bergantian menatap ke arah kalender dan jam di kamar apartemennya.

Hari ini. 10 Desember 2015.

Lelaki manis itu tentu saja ingat dengan perkataan kekasihnya tempo hari.

 _Aku harus mengunjungi bibi yang sedang sakit di desa. Kata paman, ia benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku. Aku akan di sana selama lima hari. Kau tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri, bukan?_

Jimin bahkan masih ingat wajah khawatir Taehyung, kekasihnya, saat ia mengatakan hal itu.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak ingin ditinggal lelaki itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia bukan bocah lima tahun yang akan menangis jika ditinggal sendiri.

Hanya saja… entahlah. Perasaannya tidak enak.

Bukannya Jimin tidak senang jika kekasihnya kembali. Tentu tidak mungkin. Ia tidak bisa munafik bahwa ia sebenarnya ingin lelaki tampan itu menemaninya.

"Ah, aku bisa gila. Lebih baik aku minum lalu menjemput Taehyung di stasiun Shibuya." gumam lelaki berpipi tembam itu.

Sepasang tungkainya melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan kekasihnya untuk kemudian berjalan ke dapur. Sesampainya di sana, ia membuka kulkas dan hendak mengambil segelas jus tomat yang ada.

PRANG!

Tangan Jimin yang licin—karena berkeringat entah kenapa—membuat gelas itu meluncur bebas dari genggaman tangannya.

Tentu saja benda itu pecah berkeping-keping. Dan jangan lupakan tumpahan jus tomat yang kini mengotori lantai.

Jimin terdiam, menatap lekat-lekat cairan merah yang mengalir sampai mengenai jemari kakinya.

.

.

.

Lelaki berpipi tembam itu terpaku.

Membisu.

Dunia terasa begitu lambat saat ia menyaksikan sosok kekasihnya yang berdiri dalam kereta. Tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dunia di sekitarnya berjalan seperti _slow motion_. Gila.

Ia dapat melihat Taehyung di sana. Tersenyum, entah kenapa.

Jimin rasa jantungnya ditusuk oleh pedang, pisau, dan samurai secara bersamaan—saat ia dibuat mati secara perlahan dengan melihat sesuatu yang terlampau mengerikan.

Bagaimana bisa…

Bagaimana bisa ada dua kereta dengan arah berlawanan yang melaju cepat dalam satu jalur?!

 _Tidak._

Ada Taehyung di sana. Ada belahan jiwanya di sana!

Jimin berlari. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia berlari padahal rasanya ia tahu hal itu akan percuma.

 **Kau tidak bisa menghentikan apapun, Park Jimin!**

Seketika waktu kembali seperti semula. Dua kereta itu melaju sangat cepat, dengan jarak yang semakin lama semakin menipis.

Dan sialnya, Jimin yang kini merasa tubuhnya bergerak sangat lambat.

"Tidak. Tidak! TIDAK, TAEHYUNG!"

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Jimin jatuh terduduk. Begitu dunianya _kembali_ , ia mendapati dirinya masih berada di dapur apartemennya dan Taehyung. Masih dengan tumpahan jus tomat di lantai dengan dirinya yang meremas rambutnya kuat, tak lupa air mata yang berderai membasahi wajahnya.

"Tidak."

Lelaki itu terus menangis, menangis dengan isakan keras.

"PENGLIHATAN MACAM APA LAGI INI?!" jeritan pilu itu terdengar. Frustasi yang teramat sangat.

Jimin telah mendapat _penglihatan_ lagi. Sayangnya, kali ini berkaitan dengan kematian kekasihnya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Jimin segera meraih _handphone_ dan berlari menuju _basement_ apartemennya, demi mengambil sepeda kesayangannya.

Ia sama sekali tidak perduli jika orang lain menganggapnya gila karena berlari seperti orang kesetanan dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Jimin harus secepatnya pergi ke stasiun kereta. Ia harus memastikan Taehyung tidak mati hari ini.

"Tuhan, kumohon, kumohon. Aku tidak ingin semua ini benar-benar terjadi." Jimin terus terisak meski ia kini mengayuh sepedanya secepat mungkin menuju stasiun yang untung saja dekat dari tempatnya bermukim.

Tapi, sebanyak apapun keberuntungan yang ia miliki saat ini, dalam hati kecilnya Jimin tahu. Sangat tidak mungkin untuk mengubah takdir.

Untuk kali ini, ia merasa menjadi manusia paling sial di dunia ini karena bisa melihat masa depan.

.

.

.

Stasiun kereta Shibuya.

"Tuan, Anda harus memarkirkan sepeda Anda dengan benar!"

Astaga, masa bodoh sekali dengan teriakan petugas itu. Saat ini Jimin benar-benar tidak peduli apapun selain kekasihnya, Taehyung.

"Maafkan aku, Anda ambil saja sepedanya!" teriak Jimin dan tungkainya tidak berhenti berlari menuju tempat pemberhentian kereta.

Lelaki manis itu baru menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia sampai di tempat yang dituju. Dan situasi yang sedang terjadi benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang diharapkannya.

Semua orang yang ada di tempat itu menunggu dengan gusar, gundah, dan gelisah. Ramai akan orang yang menanti sanak keluarga dan kerabat masing-masing dalam ketidakpastian.

Jimin rasa ia tidak bisa bernapas lagi.

Untuk memastikan, ia berusaha bertanya pada seorang wanita muda yang juga sedang memasang wajah resah.

"Maaf, Apa anda tahu apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Jimin tergesa-gesa. Tidak mampu menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Stasiun memberitahukan telah terjadi kesalahan teknis atau apalah, yang jelas ada dua kereta dengan arah berlawanan melaju di jalur yang sama." jelas wanita itu.

"A-Apa Anda yakin?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi. Matanya mulai berair kembali.

Wanita itu mengangguk pasti. "Ya. Dua kereta itu diperkirakan bertabrakan tiga menit lagi."

Rasanya Jimin ingin tertawa saja. Menertawai kemampuannya mengetahui masa depan. Sial sekali dia.

Sekarang, ia akan berusaha menyelamatkan Taehyung, bagaimanapun caranya.

Secepat mungkin, lelaki manis itu men _dial_ nomor kekasihnya untuk memberi tahu hal ini.

Dalam waktu yang tersisa ini, Jimin mengeluh pada Tuhan. Mengapa ia tidak dianugerahi kekuatan menghentikan waktu saja? Mengapa harus kemampuan terkutuk macam ini yang diberikan padanya?

Dan untung saja lelaki manis itu tidak terlalu lama terjebak dalam pemikirannya karena kekasihnya cepat mengangkat panggilannya.

"Selamat malam, sayang—"

"Taehyung. Kumohon kau pindah ke gerbong paling belakang kereta sekarang juga." Jimin segera mengatakan itu tanpa basa basi. Bukan sapaan gombal macam itu yang ingin ia dengar sekarang.

"Hah? Untuk apa—"

"Kau akan mati hari ini, Taehyung! Aku dapat penglihatan lagi, akan terjadi kecelakaan hebat pada kereta yang kau tumpangi, dan kumohon. Ikuti saja perintahku, pergilah ke gerbong terakhir keretamu." Jimin akhirnya terisak lirih di akhir kalimatnya.

Taehyung terdiam. Entah kenapa, rasanya Jimin tahu bahwa di sana, kekasihnya sedang diam terpaku.

"Jimin…"

"Kumohon, Taehyung, kumohon… lakukan itu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Jimin terus saja terisak.

"…"

Seketika suasana ricuh di stasiun mendadak hening.

Semua orang di sana dapat mendengar suara kereta. Dua kereta.

Semakin lama suara itu semakin besar terdengar. Cahaya dari lampu kedua kereta mulai nampak. Semakin lama semakin terang.

Jimin hanya mampu memejamkan matanya. Tak ada harapan.

Suara mengerikan itu terdengar memekakkan telinga. Kemudian disusul dengan jerit tangis, kericuhan dan juga bau anyir darah.

Semua ini terasa begitu menyesakkan. Jimin rasa rohnya telah berpisah dari raganya.

Ia gagal.

.

.

.

.

.

Bau obat-obatan mengacaukan indra penciumannya. Kepalanya terasa berputar, seakan hendak pecah saat itu juga. Seberkas cahaya dengan seenaknya membuat ia merasa silau dan memaksanya untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Jimin!"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Jimin itu berusaha sekuat tenaga mengembalikan kesadarannya yang seakan terbang entah kemana. Tubuh kecilnya berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidurnya.

Sepasang tangan hangat melingkupi kedua pundak sempitnya dan membantunya duduk dengan benar.

Akhirnya, dua kelereng cantik itu terbuka.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik? Butuh sesuatu? Ah, ada yang sakit, tidak? Mau kupanggilkan dokter?"

Jimin tercekat.

 _Ya Tuhan. Drama macam apa lagi ini._ rutuk lelaki manis itu dalam hatinya.

Bagaimana tidak, ia mendapati sosok Kim Taehyung, kekasih tampannya sedang berdiri dengan wajah yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"T-Taehyung…" Itu Kim Taehyung. Masih tampan, tanpa darah, masih bernyawa.

"Ya? Kenapa, sayang? Kau mau minum?" Ya, suara itu memang suara kekasihnya. Suara berat dan dalam itu memang suara seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Kenapa… kenapa kita di sini? Apa kita sudah di surga?"

Dan pertanyaan polos itu membuat sang lawan bicara sontak menahan tawanya.

"Surga? Kita di rumah sakit Tokyo, sayang." Dan usapan halus di kepalanya terasa begitu nyata. Serius!

Jimin membelalakkan matanya.

"A-a…"

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu,. Biar aku yang jelaskan." pinta Taehyung sembari mengelus-elus lembut pipi kekasih manisnya.

Yang dinasihati hanya mengangguk. Ia terlalu pusing untuk menolak.

"Semua ini nyata. Apa yang kau katakan benar-benar terjadi, Jimin _ie_. Kereta yang kutumpangi benar-benar kecelakaan. Menabrak kereta lain."

Jimin termenung.

Melihat itu, Taehyung tersenyum. "Saat pertama kali kau mengatakan aku harus pergi ke gerbong belakang, aku langsung melaksanakannya. Aku dapat merasakan kekhawatiranmu, sayang. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi syukurlah kau meneleponku."

Si manis itu menatap dalam kekasihnya yang menggenggam sebelah tangannya hanya untuk dikecup mesra.

"Sesaat setelah itu, kedua kereta bertabrakan. Tapi aku selamat. Aku masih ada untukmu, Jimin."

Dan hatinya tidak bisa berbohong. Ia tidak gagal.

"Terima kasih, Jimin. Terima kasih, Tuhan."

Taehyung mengecup dalam-dalam kening kekasih kesayangannya.

Semua ini adalah anugerah.

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa aku yang berakhir di rumah sakit?" tanya sang lelaki manis kebingungan.

Taehyung menghela napasnya. "Saat kecelakaan terjadi, kau pingsan, sayang. Waktu itu aku berhasil turun dari kereta dengan memecahkan kaca darurat. Dari rel kereta, aku berjalan ke stasiun. Suasana sedang sangat kacau. Untung aku segera menemukanmu tergeletak di sana."

Jimin tertawa. Ini semua memang gila, tapi ia bahagia.

 **Precognition : END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **-A.N.-**

Maafkan aku yang apdet malem-malem gini. Aku gregetan aja ama chap ini hehe. Sekarang VMin ya, gentian dong, masa KookMin mulu. Ntar di sini juga ada NamJin dan YoonMin.

Terima kasih untuk semua tanggapan di chap sebelumnya :D


	3. Retrocognition

_Gummysmiled's 14_ _th_ _fanfiction_

" **Indigo"**

Ketika kau memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca masa lalu, kau harus selalu siap menghadapi sebuah fakta yang mungkin tak pernah kau duga. Kau harus mampu melindungi nyawamu sendiri.

.

.

.

 **Retrocognition**

Kejadian ini terjadi di sebuah SMA di Korea.

Seorang siswa berparas manis menghela napas. Jimin namanya. Ia sedang memikirkan hasil ujian semesternya yang mungkin tidak sesuai harapan. Di tengah lamunannya, Jimin dikagetkan oleh kehadiran Jungkook, teman sekelasnya.

"Kenapa melamun terus?" tegur lelaki tampan itu.

Yang ditanya malah menekuk wajahnya. "Kau bertanya kenapa aku melamun? Aku sedang memikirkan _eomma_ ku yang akan menyuruhku diet kalau ulanganku hancur, dan kau tentu tahu aku suka makan, bukan?"

Jungkook tertawa. Lelaki manis di hadapannya mengomel dengan sepasang bibir gendut yang dimajukan. _Cute_.

"Baiklah, sebelum kau disuruh diet makan, ayo kita ke kantin. Kau bisa makan apa saja. Aku yang traktir." hibur Jungkook.

Jimin menatap dengan mata yang berbinar seperti kucing kelaparan. "Benarkah? Benarkah?"

Dan si tampan hanya bisa menahan sekuat tenaga keinginannya untuk menggigit makhluk menggemaskan di hadapannya ini. "Tentu."

"Yey! Makaaann~~" dan si manis itu berlari semangat menuju kantin, meninggalkan Jungkook yang terkekeh di belakangnya.

Jimin terus berlari. Ia tidak mau sup rumput favoritnya habis, jadi ia harus cepat memesannya di kantin. Tapi—

BRUK!

Si ceroboh itu menabrak tubuh lainnya sehingga ia terjatuh dengan konyolnya.

"Akh…" tangannya mengelus-elus bokong seksinya yang sukses mencium lantai koridor. Astaga, memalukan sekali.

"Hei, kau oke?"

Jimin mendongak saat sebuah suara serak dan berat itu mengalun di telinganya.

Netranya mendapati seorang siswa yang ia kenali sebagai seniornya, Yoongi. Senior paling aneh dengan rambut hijau seperti permen _mint_ dan juga tubuh pucat layaknya vampir.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?"

Jimin terkesiap. Ia jadi melamun karena orang ini. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja, _sunbae_. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku sedang terburu-buru."

Sepasang mata kecil Jimin menatap lekat pada sepasang mata sipit lainnya. Ia tidak bisa tidak terkejut saat orang—yang konon katanya aneh, pendiam, misterius, dan jarang menampakkan ekspresinya—itu tersenyum kecil padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ng, namamu siapa?" tanya Yoongi.

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Ia jadi sedikit gugup sekarang. Entah karena ia agak takut dengan rumor yang orang katakan tentang senior di hadapannya ini, atau karena lengkungan itu yang membuat Yoongi terlihat ribuan kali lebih tampan.

 _Astaga, apa yang sudah kupikirkan?_ rutuk Jimin dalam hati.

"A-ah, namaku Park Jimin, _sunbae_." jawab si manis itu tergagap. _Ya ampun, aku ini kenapa?_ batinnya berbicara.

"Hm, Jimin, ya. Apa kau mau makan malam denganku?" ucap yang lebih tua tanpa keraguan.

Jimin? Ia hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya kasar.

"M-Makan malam?" tanya si manis penuh keraguan, bertolak belakang dengan ajakan seniornya yang blak-blakan.

"Yap. Di _café_ seberang sekolah, jam tujuh tepat." balas Yoongi mantap.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu ini ajakan kencan atau bagaimana.

"Kalau kau diam, berarti jawabannya iya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti malam." Dan makhluk pucat itu melengos begitu saja, meninggalkan Jimin yang masih terdiam.

 _Kurang ajar. Apa maksudnya ini semua? Bicara seenaknya lalu pergi begitu saja? Dia pikir dia siapa?_ Jimin mengepalkan tangannya. Pipi bulatnya sudah merona hebat.

"Hei, Jimin!" tiba-tiba Jungkook sudah berada di sampingnya dan mencengkeram kedua pundaknya.

"Apa?" balas yang ditanya ketus. Perasaannya sedang tidak menentu saat ini.

"Apa yang dikatakan senior gila itu?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada khawatir, seakan takut makhluk menggemaskan di hadapannya ini diapa-apakan.

Jimin menghela napas. Berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. _Shit_.

"Yoongi _sunbae_ mengajakku makan berdua nanti malam." balas Jimin singkat, padat, dan membuat Jungkook naik darah.

"Hah? Makan? Berdua? Nanti malam?" tanya Jungkook dengan nada tinggi.

Jimin mengangguk lesu. "Sudahlah. Ayo makan dulu, aku lapar."

"Hei, Jimin! Kau sedang berurusan dengan senior aneh yang dicap psikopat oleh seisi sekolah!" pekik Jungkook pada sahabat manisnya yang terlihat santai saja.

"Hei, kata siapa dia psikopat? Dia bahkan menanyakan keadaanku saat aku menabraknya tadi. Dia juga tidak menunjukkan gelagat yang aneh di hadapanku." balas Jimin sembari memajukan bibirnya. Bukannya ia berniat membela senior itu. Ia hanya tidak suka rumor yang hanya berdasarkan opini orang. Sesuatu itu bisa saja tidak benar.

Jungkook menghentikan langkah Jimin. "Ayolah, Jimin. Kau tahu, 'kan, psikopat itu pandai mengatur mimik wajahnya? Lagipula, kau kan bisa membaca masa lalu orang lain. Masa kau tidak bisa menerawang matanya dan membaca masa lalunya—"

"Jungkook, dengar. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu setiap saat. Aku memang bisa melakukannya, tapi itu di saat aku benar-benar membutuhkan informasi dari masa lalu seseorang. Lagipula, itu tidak sopan." balas si manis kesal, kemudian menjauhkan tubuh Jungkook yang menghalangi jalannya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak mau kau makan malam dengan orang aneh itu!" kata Jungkook bersikeras, masih berusaha menahan Jimin.

Si lelaki bermarga Park mendengus. "Kau tahu apa arti makan malam itu? Makan dengan menu enak yang bisa kau pilih sendiri, dan untungnya gratis! Kau tidak berpikir aku ingin melewatkan kesempatan bagus seperti ini, bukan?"

Dan sekarang Jungkook yang mendengus. Kenapa ia harus punya pujaan hati yang terobsesi dengan makanan gratis, sih?

"Ya, dasar gendut."

"Heiiii, aku tidak gendut, bodoh!" Jimin berjinjit, berusaha menjitak kepala Jungkook.

"Sudah gendut, pendek pula." Dan si tampan tidak berhenti menggoda si manis.

"Hei, dasar makhluk menyebalkan!"

"Pokoknya, kau telepon aku kalau ada apa-apa, oke?" Jungkook merangkul pundak Jimin yang lebih pendek.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kupastikan kau tidak menerima satu panggilan pun dariku." balas si manis sembari memutar bola matanya malas.

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menggigit bibirnya. Sudah lima kali ia bolak balik ke toilet _café_ demi mengecek penampilannya. Bahkan ia sengaja datang lebih awal hanya untuk merapikan dandanannya.

"Kenapa aku jadi seperti anak gadis yang akan dilamar pacarnya? Argh!" Jimin menarik rambutnya frustasi. Ah, dia hanya tidak tahu dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran laki-laki. Kurasa apapun yang dia kenakan, dia akan tetap tampak menggemaskan.

"Ah, tidak boleh mengacak rambut." Dan si manis itu kembali merapikan rambutnya yang tadi ia tarik dengan segenap rasa frustasi.

Saat Jimin selesai, jarum pendek pada jam tangannya tepat menunjukkan angka 7. Si manis itu pun segera keluar dari toilet.

Sepasang mata kecilnya menangkap siluet Yoongi yang duduk di kursi paling pojok. Sepasang tungkai kakinya berjalan mendekati lelaki pucat itu.

"Hai, _sunbae_. Lama menunggu?" Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Yoongi. Berusaha tidak terlihat kikuk.

"Tidak. Ngomong-ngomong… kau cantik."

Dan sebuah kata keramat itu mampu membuat pipi berisi milik si manis bersemu. Ya ampun.

"T-Terima kasih."

Yoongi hanya mengangguk. "Mau pesan sesuatu?"

Jimin menenggak ludahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memesan berbagai macam makanan enak, tapi untung saja ia masih memiliki norma kesopanan.

"Eng… apa sajalah." balas yang lebih muda dengan senyum canggungnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pesan banyak makanan kalau begitu." Yoongi tersenyum—seperti tadi di sekolah.

Oh, tidak. Orang ini sangat mempesona.

Sekali lagi, Jimin ingin menyengir bahagia, tapi otaknya masih waras dan ia tak ingin melakukan hal memalukan macam itu.

"Ah, oke."

Tanpa sengaja, dua pasang mata dengan pemilik berbeda itu bertemu.

Yoongi dengan tatapan dalamnya, dan Jimin… yang seperti tenggelam dalam sepasang mata sekelam malam itu. Ada sesuatu dibaliknya yang tak pernah ia duga.

.

.

.

Jimin terdiam. Membisu, juga membungkam.

Napasnya tercekat, seakan tak ada oksigen sama sekali di muka bumi ini.

Kedua bola matanya membesar, bergetar gamang.

Pemandangan ini sungguh sangat mengerikan.

"Sakit… Yoongi… hentikan! SAKIT!"

Darah kembali mengucur deras dari tubuh semulus porselen itu, saat sebuah pisau menancap di bagian pundaknya.

"Cerewet kau, Seokjin! Diam, atau mulutmu yang akan kurobek."

Sepasang netranya dapat melihat seorang lelaki berwajah cantik yang tergeletak dengan darah yang terus mengucur dari tubuhnya. Di perutnya sudah terdapat dua luka tusukan.

Tidak. Yoongi…

"T-Tak kusangka… kau… adalah psikopat busuk… yang memanfaatkan orang lain untuk… uhk! Menuntaskan hasrat… membunuhmu…" lelaki bernama Seokjin itu tetap mengutuk Yoongi, meski napasnya sudah terputus-putus dan kesadarannya mulai menipis.

"Kau… beraninya kau bicara saat aku sudah menyuruhmu diam!"

Yoongi mengayunkan benda tajam itu, kemudian menusukkannya dalam-dalam di lengan kiri lelaki yang tak berdaya.

"AAAAKH!"

Jeritan itu terdengar amat memilukan. Wujud dari rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan.

Rintihan kesakitan itu seakan menembus jiwa Jimin, membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"KEPARAT! HENTIKAN!" Jimin berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, demi menghentikan aksi gila seniornya yang juga gila itu.

Namun sayang, Yoongi bahkan tak mendengar, apalagi menanggapi.

"Dasar… buronan bajingan… Cuh!"

Sang lelaki cantik bernama Seokjin itu meludah dengan beraninya ke tepat ke wajah Yoongi.

"Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Kau membuatnya semakin marah!" pekik Jimin lagi, namun sama sekali tak dihiraukan.

Wajah Yoongi memerah padam. "MATI KAU JALANG!"

Dan Jimin menyaksikan pisau itu ditancapkan ke dada kiri sang lelaki cantik. Ia juga menyaksikan, saat dengan kejamnya Yoongi menggerak-gerakkan pisau itu agar mengoyak jantung sang korban lebih dalam.

Jimin menangis. Melihat secara langsung seorang pembunuh yang begitu bengis.

Seokjin kini tak mampu membalas lagi. Berteriak pun tak mampu. Lelaki itu hanya bisa menatap Yoongi kosong. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya sudah merenggut hampir seluruh kesadarannya. Namun Jimin masih bisa mendengar bisikan lirih dari lelaki cantik itu kepada sang pembunuh.

"Kau… pasti… akan… hancur… Min Yoongi."

Dengan itu, sepasang mata milik Seokjin tertutup. Selamanya.

"Kau bilang aku akan hancur? Hahahahah, katakan itu sampai kau tiba di neraka, Kim Seokjin. Aku tidak akan berhenti membunuh sampai ajalku tiba." Dan Yoongi menjilat habis darah Seokjin yang menodai pisau di genggamannya. Benda yang merupakan saksi bisu kekejamannya.

Jimin terisak lirih. Ini semua melebihi batasnya sebagai manusia. Ia hanya mampu terdiam, tanpa mampu menghentikan psikopat gila ini dalam kegiatannya membunuh orang yang tak bersalah. Rasa takut itu menjalar ke dalam jiwa dan pikiran Jimin, memaksa jantungnya untuk berpacu sangat cepat. Ia rasa ia akan menderita trauma berat karena melihat adegan pembunuhan ini.

Namun Yoongi? Ia hanya terkekeh pelan. Terus mengamati lelaki yang telah ia bunuh dengan sadis. Parahnya, tatapan dari sepasang mata tajamnya menunjukkan sebuah rasa bangga, tanpa sedikit pun merasa bersalah karena ia telah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

Gila.

.

.

.

Jimin tersentak saat alam bawah sadarnya kembali. Ia dapat melihat Yoongi yang menatapnya bingung.

"Hei, kau tidak selera lagi dengan makanan ini?" tanya lelaki pucat itu, membuat Jimin langsung menyadari bahwa mereka masih berada di _café_ tadi, dengan berbagai macam makanan yang telah terhidang di atas meja.

Putra keluarga Park itu meneguk ludahnya kasar.

 _Tuhan, aku dalam bahaya. Bisa saja Yoongi memasukkan sesuatu dalam makananku selama aku melamun tadi. Saat aku tidak sadar, dia akan membawaku lalu membunuhku dengan sadis._ Segala skenario pembunuhan tak berperikemanusiaan berseliweran di otak Jimin, membuatnya mual seketika.

"Jimin, kau sakit? Mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada 'khawatir'.

Sang lelaki manis terkesiap, "Ah, maafkan aku, _sunbae_. Aku hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Aku baik-baik saja, kok." ujar Jimin, berusaha terlihat natural. Ia tahu psikopat memiliki kepekaan lebih terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.

 _Dan tentu aku tidak mau menjadi mayat di apartemenku sendiri, bodoh!_ Jimin tersenyum manis pada Yoongi, meski hatinya berteriak demikian.

"Ayo, makan." Lelaki pucat itu berujar dengan _gentle_ nya.

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Jimin berbunyi.

 _Ya Tuhan, terima kasih!_ Si lelaki manis itu bersorak dalam hati.

Dan Jimin rasa, keberuntungannya bertambah saat ia melihat nama Jungkook yang tertera sebagai _caller ID_.

"Ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf, _sunbae_. Aku harus mengangkat telepon dari Jungkook." Jimin tersenyum kikuk.

"Mengapa harus sekarang? Dia mengganggu saja." gerutu Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa. Dalam hatinya ia sudah menebak Yoongi pasti tidak suka rencananya dikacaukan, karena memang begitulah ciri-ciri psikopat.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, s _unbae_. Biasanya kalau Jungkook menelepon, ia akan menginformasikan hal penting." ucap Jimin beralasan, dan untungnya Yoongi akhirnya mempersilakannya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari sahabatnya itu.

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Jungkook- _ah_. Kenapa menelepon?" Jimin memberi jeda.

"Ah begitu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku lupa, hehehe. Tolong bantu aku, ya? Datanglah ke _café_ depan sekolah setengah jam lagi." Kembali Jimin terdiam, lalu melempar senyumnya pada Yoongi.

"Sekarang tidak bisa. Aku sedang ada acara dengan Yoongi _sunbae_." Saat mengatakan kalimat itu, si lelaki manis lagi-lagi tersenyum malu pada psikopat di hadapannya.

"Nyawaku bisa terancam kalau urusannya dengan orang pemarah itu. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Siapa lagi yang akan menolongku kalau bukan kau? Ayolah." Jimin merengek.

"Yey, terima kasih banyak, Jungkook _ie_. _Bye_." Dan lelaki imut itu menutup teleponnya.

Jimin menaruh ponselnya kembali. Berharap bantuan datang secepatnya.

"Sekali lagi, maaf, ya, _sunbae_. Kemarin aku meminjam laptop kakakku, dan sekarang benda itu tertinggal di rumah Jungkook, jadi… yah…" lelaki manis itu menyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau suka nonton film?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan topik, dan perubahan mimik muka itu tidak sedikit pun luput dari perhatian Jimin.

"Suka, _sunbae_! Bahkan, menonton film adalah hobi keduaku setelah makan." balas yang lebih muda dengan nada antusias yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku punya film yang bagus. Kata temanku, sih. Tapi kupikir aku ingin menontonnya denganmu. Kita bisa menontonnya di apartemenku." Yoongi memberi senyum mautnya pada Jimin.

Sayangnya Jimin masih suka orang waras.

"A-ah… begitukah? Eum, kapan?" tanya si lelaki manis, dan ia sudah punya tebakan dalam hatinya.

"Sekarang tentu saja. Sayang jika menunggu terlalu lama."

Nah, 'kan, Jimin benar. Nyawanya sudah pasti terancam.

"K-Kenapa harus aku, _sunbae_? Eng.. maksudku… bisa saja sunbae menonton dengan orang lain, bukan?" Jimin hanya sedang mengulur waktu, sobat.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, aku selalu sendirian? Yah, kesepian. Menyedihkan, bukan?" ujar Yoongi dengan wajah sendu _._

 _Sedang mencoba memanipulasiku, yah? Cih, dengan kemampuanku, kau tak akan bisa menipuku._ ujar Jimin dalam hati.

"Ah, begitu, ya..."

"Yah, begitulah. Kau mau, 'kan, menemaniku malam ini saja?" tanya Yoongi serius, dengan sorot mata yang menyiratkan permohonan namun disertai keinginan yang menggebu-gebu.

Jimin terdiam. Di telinganya, kalimat Yoongi terdengar seperti 'kau mau, kan, mati di tanganku hari ini?'. Yang benar saja. Ia akan segera menyusul Seokjin kalau begitu.

"Aku tidak terima penolakan, loh." kata Yoongi lagi.

Sang lelaki manis menelan liurnya susah payah. Ia tentu saja tidak bisa menolak.

"Baiklah kalau _sunbae_ bilang begitu." Jimin tersenyum manis pada Yoongi.

Sang lelaki pucat berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada sang lelaki imut, "Ayo."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo."

"TAHAN YANG DI SANA!"

Keduanya terkesiap saat sekumpulan polisi datang dan mengepung mereka—Yoongi lebih tepatnya.

"Menyerah atau kau akan kami bawa paksa." Perintah sang pimpinan polisi dengan menodongkan moncong pistol di tangannya tepat ke arah Yoongi.

"Kau…" Yoongi menatap sengit ke arah sang lelaki manis yang telah meneteskan air matanya.

Sang lelaki manis hanya mampu menutup mulutnya untuk menahan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"JIMIN!"

Pekikan dengan nada khawatir itu memanggil namanya. Suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh lelaki mungil itu sudah berada dalam dekapan hangat seseorang.

"Jimin, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Orang itu, Jeon Jungkook.

Mengetahui bahwa sosok yang memeluknya adalah penyelamat hidupnya, Jimin segera memeluk lelaki di hadapannya dan menangis terisak.

"Dia benar-benar seorang pembunuh, Jungkook- _ah_ …" lirih Jimin di tengah isakannya.

Jungkook terkesiap. Matanya beralih memandang ke arah Yoongi yang tengah dibekuk oleh tim polisi yang ia panggil. Senior pucatnya itu menatap tajam dirinya yang sedang memeluk Jimin, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Saat aku menyelami bola matanya, aku dapat membaca masa lalunya. Ia seorang psikopat bengis yang memanfaatkan orang untuk memuaskan hasrat membunuhnya. Aku dapat melihat seseorang yang telah ia bunuh di masa lalu, dan itu membuatku trauma, Jungkook- _ah_.."

Kembali, Jimin terisak pilu di dadanya.

Lelaki bermarga Jeon ini mengerti benar. Ia telah lama mencintai Jimin, sehingga ia paham betul apa yang si manis ini rasakan. Dapat mengetahui masa lalu seseorang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, apalagi jika kau malah melihat masa lalu seorang kriminal ataupun yang semacam Yoongi.

"Ssshh, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ada aku di sini." Jungkook mengecup rambut oranye si pendek yang masih saja menangis.

"Aku akan melindungimu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." lanjutnya.

Jimin mendongak dan menatap sepasang mata tajam itu. Menelisik dan berusaha mencari kesungguhan di dalamnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jimin, dan aku akan selalu jadi pelindungmu di mana pun kau berada."

Si manis itu tertawa kecil sebelum kembali memeluk erat lelaki di hadapannya.

"Aku malas mengatakan ini, tapi aku juga mencintaimu. Terima kasih banyak."

Dan Jimin berjinjit demi menghadiahi Jungkook sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya.

 **Retrocognition : END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC.**

 **-A. N.-**

Pertama, aku akan menjelaskan hal yang cukup penting di sini.

Saat Jungkook menelepon Jimin, Jimin menggunakan mode 'mute' agar tidak semua ucapannya didengar oleh Jungkook. Jadi begini.

Gabungan percakapan Jimin saat nelpon Jungkook kan :

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Jungkook- _ah_. Kenapa menelepon? Ah begitu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku lupa, hehehe. Tolong bantu aku, ya? Datanglah ke _café_ depan sekolah setengah jam lagi. Sekarang tidak bisa. Aku sedang ada acara dengan Yoongi _sunbae_ _._ Nyawaku bisa terancam kalau urusannya dengan orang pemarah itu. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Siapa lagi yang akan menolongku kalau bukan kau? Ayolah. Yey, terima kasih banyak, Jungkook _ie_ _._ _Bye_ _."_

Nah, Jimin menggunakan mode 'mute' sehingga yang Jungkook dengar hanya :

" _ **Yeoboseyo**_ **, Jungkook-** _ **ah**_ **.** Kenapa menelepon? Ah begitu, aku benar-benar minta maaf, aku lupa, hehehe. **Tolong bantu aku, ya? Datanglah ke** _ **café**_ **depan sekolah** setengah jam lagi. **Sekarang** tidak bisa. **Aku sedang** ada acara **dengan Yoongi** _ **sunbae**_ _._ **Nyawaku bisa terancam kalau urusannya dengan orang** pemarah **itu. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Siapa lagi yang akan menolongku kalau bukan kau?** Ayolah. Yey, **terima kasih banyak, Jungkook** _ **ie**_ _ **.**_ _Bye_ _."_

 _Jadinya :_

 _"_ _Yeoboseyo_ , Jungkook- _ah_. Tolong bantu aku, ya? Datanglah ke café depan sekolah sekarang. Aku sedang dengan Yoongi _sunbae_ _._ Nyawaku bisa terancam kalau urusannya dengan orang itu. Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu. Siapa lagi yang akan menolongku kalau bukan kau? Terima kasih banyak, Jungkook _ie_ _."_

Oleh karena itu, Jungkook langsung nelpon polisi dan nyergap Yoongi yang emang buron itu di café yang dibilang Jimin.

Daaaannn, Jimin yang bilang laptop kakaknya ketinggalan di rumah Jungkook itu 100% bohong. Lalu, Jimin sibuk senyum ke Yoongi pas dia nelepon itu semata-mata biar Yoongi gak curiga. Jimin sengaja ngulur waktu buat ngobrol-ngobrol ama Yoongi biar Jungkook sempat dateng ke cafe itu dan nyelametin dia.

Oke, sekian dari penjelasannya. Mohon tunggu saya sampe saya bener-bener selesai ujian yah XD

P. S. : Ya ampun, makin rame aja author yang nulis vmin ama kookmin, uwaaaak, bahagianya dirikuuu~~ XD


End file.
